The Love Of Life
by marvelwomen
Summary: Is Ziva really dead? Did Tony really want to leave Ncis! What happens when something magical brings them together! And what happens when Ziva has something to tell Tony? Tiva
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I swear I can't cope with Zivas death so I wrote a oneshot and I'm not sure if it's any good! Oh and by the way no Ellie because yeah shes ok but I want this story to be Ziva centered. I love Tiva and all and yeah I have no idea where this is going. Reviews are greatly appreciated and if anyone likes it I may consider continuing it.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** _Ncis belongs to DPD CBS etc. Im just borrowing them_

The Naval Criminal Investigative Service were on an undercover op in Moscow, Russia. They were all still grieving for their friend, teammate and for one very special agent Anthony DiNozzo his lover. After leaving with his daughter Tali and going to Israel and Paris he had been forced to admit defeat and had found that the only place he could feel content was back with his former teammates at ncis. He had came back and after begging Vance he had finally been reinstated as a special agent. Now with Tali staying at his fathers he had came to Russia for an undercover operation .With Gibbs leading them and Abby, Ducky and Palmer working on the bodies and doing whatever forensics work that could be done at their base he felt that they made a damn good team. Almost as good as the avengers he mused to himself referring to one of his favourite movies. One of the ones he had watched with his beloved ninja. Ellie hadn't been able to join them as her mother had been taken ill and she had had to rush home. (I don't know much about Ellie so just roll with it yeah?) Now filling in for her was MI6 agent Clayton Reeves. He was a daredevil and being incredibly fit and good fun to have around Tony had taken to him at once. Now the team had to try a very dangerous mission and they had no idea if they would come out of it alive.

The team entered the deserted warehouse at midnight. The only thing they had on their side was an element of surprise. The deserted warehouse was creepy but their intel suggested it would all be worth it in the end. There was meant to be an arms shipment in one of the crates. If they could find it the credit they would get would be unbelievable. Now all they had to do was find them. It seemed simple. But everyone knew it wasn't. They would have to contend with a gang of terrorists before they could get anywhere near the shipment. It was stupid Tony reflected the only reason they were investigating this case was because a lieutenant had died here. They shouldn't even have been here but determination had driven them here and they weren't going to back down now.

Signalling to Tony to cover him Clayton jogged down one side of the crate and seeing an enemy sent a few bullets flying out of his silenced Beretta 92FS. The man crumpled without making a sound. The team saw this and moving around yet another crate they saw another guard. None of them were in a good enough position to shoot but all of them wanted to try. They just wanted this case to end for various reasons, Tony so he could get home to Tali , Gibbs so he could go and build his boat and McGee so he could write. With this in mind McGee fired a shot at him and…..missed. Now the game was up. The man knew they were here. He would even now be alerting his comrades and backup would be flooding in to deal with them. Tony pressed his body up against the crate as a shower of bullets came flying out of the mens machine gun. The bullets missed and he saw Clayton and Gibbs retaliate with fire of their own. More men alerted by the bullets no doubt came running.

It was crazy. Tony saw a man get bashed against a crate by the bullets. His body with blood pouring out of it slumped on the ground. Now the mission was no longer to get the arms shipment it was to get out of here alive. Tony silently cursed his luck. His daughter had already lost her mothershe couldn't lose her father as well. Keeping this is mind Tony hurried forwards hoping no praying even that he wouldn't die. He was unlucky there was more men to overpower the four of them. Grabbing them the men threw them roughly into one of the wooden boxes. Slamming the door bit shut they heard the sound of a bolt being slammed (?) roughly on the other side. They all ran to the door and began banging on the side. Even now though Tony knew it was hopeless, these people were ruthless criminals. They would have something very unpleasant planned for them.

Tony sank to the ground and buried his head in his hands. He shouldn't do this. He shouldn't just put his life on the line every day. He was a father now. He needed to commit to his child. The rest of the team sank down beside him. They were upset with themselves. They were gonna be trapped in here for ages. It was a flashback to the last time he and his ninja had been stuck in one of these. The only upside of that had been having Ziva in there with him. Now he had his team with him and lovely as they might be they didn't compare to Ziva.

The atmosphere in the container was tense. They had been stuck in there for almost 3 hours and it was getting on all of their nerves. At the start there had been light chatter but now there was just a tense silence. Everyone was thinking the same thoughts- when were they going to get out.

Suddenly outside they heard gunfire. They were all alert at once. Who was challenging their enemy now? They were all sitting there too afraid to move. Then they heard the container door swing open and two figures stood there sillueted against the harsh sun. Now as Tony got a better look at one of the figures he sat frozen in shock. They all were. The woman seemed unpertuped by the stares she was getting but the man beside her shifted uncomfortably. Then another woman came into view. Now they were really shocked a pale complexion and red hair. "Hello Jethro."

 **Ooohhhh cliffhanger. I may continue this im getting attached to it. Go check out my insta ncis_ziva_ninja pweasee. Anyway cookies to those who review. I bet you all know who the mystery woman are**


	2. The story

_So **i did continue it and I'm tryouts mg to update at least weekly! Anyone who asked who the man was he's just a bit of a random character - sorry!**_

Gibbs stared at the women in shock. These were the two woman he believed dead. Everyone had believed the two to be dead. People had grieved for them and he himself had seen at least one of their bodies with his own eyes.

Beside him Tony's _mind_ was going at about a thousand miles per hour. This woman had left him almost 3 years ago. A month ago he had found out she was dead. Now here she was along with another woman believed to be dead.

The women exchanged looks obviously feeling the tension. McGee was the first one to recover from the initial shock and he clambered out of the container. Following his lead Tony and Gibbs climbed out as if in a trance.

Ziva raised her eyebrows at Jenny "I think this needs an explanation." Jenny nodded and turning back to the men she said "follow me." Clayton sent a look at Tony asking if it was safe. When Tony nodded he hurried after the two woman with the other shocked men.

Jenny led them to a car. Looking inside Tony saw it had 9 seats curving round three sides of its interior. They all took a seat and the man that had been with them took a hint and got in the front with the driver. Then Gibbs spoke up "we need to get Abby, Ducky and Palmer" Jenny looked at him "we're going to get them now." Gibbs lasped in to silence and contented himself with staring at Jenny and Ziva. They hadn't changed much. The only difference was that Jenny's pixie cut had grown out and that Ziva was thinner. She had always been skinny but now she was ultra thin almost like she had been post Somalia. He knew from experience with Shannon that breastfeeding made woman shed weight easily but having Tali over two years ago he didn't think that breastfeeding was the cause for all this weight loss. He wondered what her diet was like now. He vowed to himself then to get her to eat something substantial and try and fatten her up.

They had no sooner got into a comfortable silence when they drew up outside their

base. Abby came running out. Gibbs guessed she had been waiting for them. Ducky and Palmer came out too. Jenny opened the door of the car "fancy coming for a ride." Ziva raised her eyebrows and Tony and McGee exchanged looks. "Okaaaayy that did n ot come out the way I intended it to." Luckily Ducky, Abby and Palmer were too busy staring slack jawed at Jenny and Ziva to notice. Gibbs gestured for them to get in the car and as if awakening from a trance they climbed in. Jenny snapped a finger and as if by magic the car started driving. Then she turned to them "I think I better explain." She turned to Ziva for confirmation and Ziva nodded. "Who's story would you like to hear first."

Before Gibbs could speak Tony butted in "Zivas." Ziva looked surprised Gibbs noted but hid it well. After a moment she began speaking " So you knew the first bit of my story. I left to look for answers. I found out I was pregnant wth Tali and while I was pregnant Jenny showed up at my house." Gibbs felt a tight knot forming in his throat. "I was shocked of course and I wanted to tell you but she begged me not to because she had orders to not tell anyone else. Anyway she left to go back to America but came back when I was 35 weeks pregnant. At this stage I had found out my baby had a heart problem. I went into labour at 36 weeks and gave birth to Tali via C-section. The minute she was born she was rushed to NICU while I haemorrhaged on the operating table. The doctors weren't sure if I was going to pull through but with a blood transfusion I made it. Jenny was there the whole time. After almost a week I was allowed to see my baby. She was so small lying there in the incubator hooked up to all these tubes and I was terrified thinking she wasn't going to make it. The next day the surgeons came to see me. They said that my baby girl would need emergency surgery to fix a hole in her heart. I consented immediately and she was given her surgery the next morning.

The surgery worked and she was stable. The surgeons warned me that she still may not make it but Tali proved she was a fighter and pulled through. When I was discharged from hospital Orli came to see me and that is where we made up. Finally after three long weeks Tali was discharged from the hospital. She would need to take medication for about two years but she was otherwise healthy." Gibbs looked over at Tony and saw tears in his eyes. He himself couldn't believe that Ziva had gone through all of this. There was a glint in Zivas eyes almost like she was holding back tears but when she spoke her voice was steady. "After all of this Jenny handed in her notice at the CIA and bought a

house in Israel near mine. For four months I was happy. I had returned to normal after having Tali. But then it all changed. Orli offered me the oppurtunity to work for Mossad again. I felt terrible for Tali but I couldn't turn it down. I know Tali was safe with Jenny and the mission was only meant to be for two weeks. While on the mission I met Harmon and we kept it professional at first but we found we loved each other. When the mission as over we saw each other regularly. It was easy. Tali liked him and he worked for Mossad. While we were in another mission in the Mediterranean he proposed. When we came back to Israel we moved in together. I then found out I wa pregnant again. I continued to do missions until I was twenty weeks pregnant. The I decided to stay at home and when I went for my scan I found out I was expecting twins. Jenny supported me through all of this. I gave birth to twins at twenty nine weeks this time without any complications. They were both girls." For the first time Ziva smiled. Gibbs was shocked by what he was hearing. Ziva! Married! I called them Ashlyn and Jennifer." Ziva continued. "When they were two weeks old Harmon and I married at a small ceremony. The only people there were Jenny, Orli and Harmons family. Despite this I couldn't have asked for a better day. But then just two weeks into our marriage it all went wrong. I had returned to missions at this stage. Between Harmons mother and Jenny the children were looked after. We were on a high risk mission in Syria. Everything went wrong from the start. They seemed to know who we were. But I all came to a head just three days into the mission. Harmon and me were cornered. The man tried to shoot me. But he couldn't. Harmon took a bullet for me. The men scarpered and I called for an ambulance. Harmon was given emergency surgery but he didn't survive the surgery." Ziva didn't go into the details of that day. How she had driven herself home as if in a trance and then collapsed in Jenny's arms crying. How she had cried herself to sleep for weeks after that. How she had felt so so guilty at Harmons mother through her grief insisting it was not her fault and that Harmon had loved her and their babies. Ziva didn't need to tell them that, the only emotion she let show was a single tear trickling down her face. Seeing this Jenny put a comforting hand on her leg. Now Gibbs understood why she had lost so much weight. She had been grieving for her dead husband.

There was a waver in Zivas voice a she continued "after his death I promised myself - no more missions. No more putting myself in danger. I was the only thing my children had left." Tony resisted the temptation to tell her that she could have told him. The last thing Ziva needed right now was to be told how she should raise her children. "But then I let this slip. I went on one more mission. And in that mission I killed the leader of an active cell. The terrorists were very angry with me and soon after I returned to Israel there was an attempt on Talis life. That was the final nail in the coffin for me. It was decided that while Ash and Jen would stay with Jenny, we would fake my death and Tali would stay with Orli until we could get her to you. There was plans to bomb the farmhouse the day after Trent Kort decided to do us a huge favour. When he bombed the farmhouse we were the first to know. We immediately had Tali and Orli on a plane to DC. When Orli phoned me that evening and told me that you had fallen for our story I was relieved to say the least. Now Tali would have a chance at a normal Mossad sent a team to deal with the terrorists. They were all killed and finally I could resurface and try and build my life again. Last week we got Intel that something bad may be Hong on in these shipping yards. We monitored them closely and were shocked to see you. We came to rescue you and killed the men holding you." "But but what about Trent Kort" a startled Clayton stammered. Ziva shrugged "Kort was a nasty piece of work Clayton, it was better to let you get him out of the way." "Hang on how do you know his names Clayton?" Abby asked. Ziva smiled "he knew Harmon, they were childhood friends." Clayton looked up and muttered "I was devastated to hear that he was dead." Ziva nodded but she seemed preoccupied by something else. Then she looked over at Jenny and said "your turn."

 **Ok ok I know you all want to kill m because Tony's the one for Ziva and we all know this but I wrote this of the top of my head. Anyway reviews are like cake I can't get enough of them. So please R &R! I'll update by Friday at the latest.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Athenalarissa-** ** _It was painful to write Ziva loving someone else but I promise everyone will get their Tiva ending! I needed something to make Ziva seem vunreable and to teach Ziva to shy away from love! I'm a huggeeeeee_** _Tiva_ ** _shipper but I needed something unique!_**

 **zAnyway third chapter I'm not sure where this is going but please enjoy anyway! And anyone else who hated Ziva loving someone else I can't cope too but I needed it for the story. I'm not sure wether to continue this anymore cuz a lot of people hate it but I AM SORRY AND YOU WILL GET A TIVA ENDING I PROMISE!**

Jenny gave a sigh. She would give anything not to tell her story. To keep it private between her and Ziva. It was private and she wanted it to stay that way.

Knowing that she didn't have a choice Jenny roles her eyes at Zivas persistent gaze. Finally she started "So if you all are wondering why I had to fake my death don't bother. I did it because I had to. I had got involved with a gang of ruthless criminals. Arms dealers to be exact. I had to go in deep. Very deep. Which included faking my death." "What I don't understand." Ducky said gently "was how you faked your death. I did the autopsy on you're body and you were quite defenitly dead." Jenny sighed again. "The women on the autopsy table wasn't me Ducky." Ducky looked confused "Who was it?" Jenny looked at him for a moment "The criminals made me fake my death and with the CIAs help they created a perfect replica of me. The woman was dying anyway and knew she was going to die. She was a CIA operative. Some people do stuff like that to help other people live. It's the equivalent of donating your body to science. Before she does the woman was given plastic surgery to look like me. Her hair was dyed and cut to look like me. And when I wa supposedly fighting I was in fact running." Ducky looked amazed "But you were dying, you you had a terminal illness." Jenny smiled sadly "no Ducky not terminal. Very advanced - yes. But there was a new treatment that I tried. And it worked. I survived." Jenny smiled at them all "I was in hiding until the criminals were caught. When I was able to come out of hiding I was offered a job at the CIA. I took it and for a few years I was happy. But then I got word of Ziva leaving NCIS. As soon as I could I took some leave and went to visit her I then found she was pregnant. And yes I know that I asked her not to tell you but I had been supposedly dead for years. How would I be able to spring back into you're lives. Anyway when I found Ziva was pregnant I wanted to be there all the way through it but I had to content myself with going to visit her near the end of her pregnancy. She went into labour and well you know the rest. But after seeing what lshe went through with Tali I decided that I wanted to move to Israel to help her out! I was ready to retire and it was easy to hand in my notice.

SAnyway I bought a house in Israel near Zivas. I settled down and got used to babysitting. But then something terrible happened. I was diagnosed as having kidney disease and I would need a kidney transplant to stay alive.

Jenny looked pensive for a moment then said "As soon as I told Ziva she immedialty offered and we were tested. To our delight we were a good enough match for the transplant to go ahead. It was brilliant to get my life back and I'm so thankful to Ziva. That's my story really and Zivas already told you the rest about how we came to get you. There's nothing much to say really. Now can we PLEASE GO!

 **Short** **chapter but I promised is update by Friday! And if anyone wants a sneak preview of a Tiva chapter next then follow my Instagram ncis_ziva_ninja and DM me. Oh and I promise there is a plot twist coming my up soon not a very big one but u came up with it to settle you all who hate Ziva loving someone else-Believe me so do I but it had to happen guys! Promise I'll update by next Friday. Oh and guys anyone who complains about my grammar - I don't have Beta and I type this on my phone with a tiny screen. Also I'm not a professional writer. I just write for fun.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so I wrote this at 1am when my wifi hated me and everyone else was asleep so no one to ask for help with wifi that hates me! I hopefully make it up to all the ones that hate me in this chapter but we'll see! Anyway this is probably a really bad chapter so blame sleep deprived me! This is hard to write without wifi because all my other chapters are on my laptop at my dads house and i need to reference to them? And no wifi means no looking them up! I'm legit about to die! I neeeeeeeddddd wifi! Oh and to the guys that don't like this story. Thank you for the constructive criticism of you left some it does help me write better. Oh and Ziva does care about Tony and there is Tiva in this story?

They had driven to the **large** house that Jenny and Ziva were staying in earlier and now Tony had decided to head downstairs to watch a movie. Crediting it was 1am but he decided that he could just sleep late tomorrow. Earlier he had spotted an unopened multipack of Tayto (I'm Irish so yh I'm not to good at American brands sorry) He was planning to steal the Tayto, settle down in front of the TVs and if he was lucky there would be a Bond Marathon running.

But as Tony crept downstairs he realised something that would majorly wreck his plans. There was a figure curled up on the sofa already. As he came closer he realised it was Ziva. What was Ziva doing downstairs at 1am? He crept up to her and before she could object he plonked himself down on the sofa beside her.

When he saw her in the better light he realised the there was tear tracks running down her face. Ziva?Crying? No that was impossible Ziva never cried.

Tony looked at her silently asking with his eyes what was wrong? Ziva turned away for a moment before she hesitantly said "I had a nightmare." Tony looked at her before pulling her in for a hug "Zee why didn't you wake me." Ziva avoided his gaze for a moment before she said "It's just a nightmare Tony."

Her face said otherwise however and he pulled her in for a hug. As he squeezed her she let out a gasp of pain. He immediately let her go and scrutinised her carefully "Ziva is there something you're not telling me."

Ziva shook her head frantically and yet again desperately tried to avoid his gaze. Deciding he would have to find out for himself Tony pulled her shirt up so he could see her stomach.

He gasped when he saw it! It was covered in cuts and bruises. Some were in the shape of a mans fist. Tony looked up at Ziva who's eyes were swimming with tears. "Ziva how did you get these bruises." Ziva looked at him and when she spoke her voice was hesitant "Harmon he, he used to beat me."

Tony was shocked. Ziva beaten? By a man? "But Zee why did you marry him if he beat you."

Ziva swallowed and looked at Tony "It wasn't like that at the start. He used to be nice when I met him. It was only when I found out that I was pregnant with the twins. At first it was small things just shouting at me and getting angry. But then it turned into beating me over the slightest thing like getting home beyond a certain time. I was going to leave him but then i found out that I was pregnant with the twins and I felt tied to him. I couldn't raise two more children without a father. I had already decided to raise Tali without telling you and I bitterly regret it. I kept thinking that if I had told you everything would be different." Tony opened his mouth to speak but Ziva raised a hand to silence him. "He kept beating me throughout my pregnancy and I was terrified I would lose my babies." Ziva swallowed and when she continues there was obvious pain in her voice. "One day I was bleeding and I had terrible cramps. When I went to the hospital I found out I had been pregnant with triplets but I had miscarried one of them. It was horrible and I wanted to leave him badly but I still had hopes that once he saw his babies he would change." She smiled weakly "I guess I was wrong. As soon as I had the babies he began to hit me harder. He bullied me into marrying him. When we went on the mission we left the children with his mother who had no idea about any of this. As far as she was concerned we were a happily married couple. When he died I was so relieved but then I felt bad. Wives are meant to feel sad when their husbands die not relieved. That makes me a terrible person." Tony look at her disbelievingly "Ziva that didn't make you a terrible person. You're an amazing person. He was a bully." Ziva gave him a small smile in return.

Suddenly a thought came to Tony "Hang on who's looking after the twins while you're here?" Ziva laughed "I've had to bring them with me. They are up in my room." Tony looked at her hopefully "can I see them?"

Ziva rolled her eyes but led him upstairs anyway. Lying there sharing a cot were two girls. They were the spitting image of Ziva right down to her dark eyes. "That ones Ashlyn she said, and that's Jennifer indicating to each twin in turn. After a second of staring at them Tony spoke "I'm really glad they look nothing like Harmon he said indicating to the picture lying carelessly abandoned on Zivas duvet. Ziva gave him that dazzling smile of hers. "I'm glad too." It was only then that he noticed a sparkle in Zivas eyes. Their eyes met and laughing they collapsed on the bed.

 **Ohhh Tiva! So yeah this was to make up to everyone who hates me! Yes tho is what I wanted to happen all along. Annndddd if you review and follow my Instagram ncis_ziva_ninja I may give you a sneak peek of the next chapter which should be up sometime before next Monday! Oh and Dm if you want a sneak peek! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Haha I'm loving this chapter! Pure Tiva. I think used to take some advice in in this but it may be crap so beware. Ohh and I hope you go follow my Insta ncis_ziva_ninja? Anyway please review they make my day!**

 **Disclaimer** _Yeah i kidnapped NCIS they're all tied up in my closet! No seriously tho! If I owned them Ziva **wouldn't** have left and Jenny would be alive oh and I wouldn't need to write this because Tiva would be married with about fifty tiny ninjas._

Tony woke to the sound of babies crying. Beside him he saw Ziva get out of bed wearing absolutely nothing. He smiled looking over her amazing body. The beautiful hips, the swish of their hair on her shoulders and the perfectly rounded thighs. The only thing that spoiled it was the faded bruises and scars all over her body.

I would have killed the bastarf he thought to himself as he watched Ziva scooping the twins up, one in each arm and getting back into bed with them snuggled against her breasts.

As they beagle to suckle and Ziva seeing he was awake smiled at him. He felt his heart light up. That smile it was the first true smile he had seen in a long time.

He lay watching her as she got the twins feeding off her. He loved watching them. They looked like mini versions of their mom.

Tony voiced his thought "I'm glad they look like you and not him." He couldn't even bring himself to say his name.

Ziva gave him that smile again "I'm glad too. It would be awful to see him every time I looked at them."

Tony gave her his killer grin. "And they look like the most beautiful _person_ I know." He inwardly cursed himself. That had to be even more cringy than one of his pickup lines. Mind you his pickup lines normally worked.

But to Tony's surprise Ziva was blushing. When was the last time she had blushed? Ziva didn't blush -she took flirting in her stride.

He inwardly wondered how long it had been since a man wanted more from her than a bit of fun. Hair using her for his games not caring if he hurt her or not.

LIt was then that Tony swore to make her his girl and never let anyone hurt her eve again. He wanted her to move back to Washington with him. He knew this might present some problems. Ziva had a life in Israel now.

Pushing those thoughts out of his mind he decided to focus on the present. Suddenly he had an idea "Do you wanna play some pranks?"

Zivas eyes sparkled as the twins finished feeding "What sort of pranks?"

Tony gave her a knowing look and her heart leapt. "Why don't we find out."

"Tony" Ziva giggled as they crept across the room. "We cannot shave McGees eyebrows off."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Why can't we Ziva. It's not like he would care. It's the boss we have to watch out for."

Ziva pondered this for a moment before sighing "Fine but you will do the actual shaving."

Tony smiled "Of course I will Ziva. Anything for you."

Ziva looked unsure as Tony handed her a bottle of green dye. "Here pour this into his shampoo."

Seeing that Ziva was unsure Tony gave her a look "Ziva just imagine McGee coming down to breakfast with no eye brows and green hair."

Ziva giggled "That would be pretty funny."

Seeing Zivas mind was made up Tony gestured for her to go into McGees ensure while he shaved his eyebrows.

Tony had wondered if McGee would wake up while he shaved his eyebrows but all he did was roll I've and mutter "five more moments mom."

Chuckling to himself Tony finished the eyebrows and watched Ziva come out of the ensure and give him a thumbs up before sneaking out of the room.

Catching sight of McGees face he couldn't help but feel satisfied. Mc Gee had no eyebrows and his face looked distorted without them. Tony couldn't wait to see the others reaction.

Tony crept out of the bedroom and found Ziva waiting for him. Both of them exchanged looks and put their hands over their mouths trying to stifle their laughter. As soon as they got into the bedroom Tony slammed the door behind them and they collapsed in a fit of giggles.

Everyone was sitting at try kitchen table eating their breakfast. Well everyone except McGee. Gibbs was getting annoyed because he hadn't come down yet. "DiNozzo where the hell is McGee."Tony and Ziva exchanged looks. Tony had to bite his tongue to stop laughing out loud. All of a sudden they heard footsteps on the stairs and a moment later McGee entered the kitchen.

 **Yes it's short and yes I'm late updating but I got the new Harry Potter book and life sorta took a back seat. Oh and Spoiler alert: I've finished the book and Bellatrix and Voldemort had a child! Omg! Anyway enjoy and if I don't update for awhile I'm not dead!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I couldn't even make up my mind about who's pov this chapter should be. I finally decided on Zivas PoV. Also do you guys want be to do a Jibbs chapter or just leave it as it is. I don't really mind if I do one or not but be sure to review and tell me Jibbs or nah. And please review I love reading them xx. I'm really excited to see McGee in this chapter because I'm weird but I have no idea what I'm writing here so ok bye.**

McGee came into the room. He looked hilarious. The hair had been turned a deep deep shade of green and without his eyebrows he seemed to have a massive forehead. The entire room started cracking up.

Through her tears of laughter Ziva could see that McGee looked less than thrilled. Admitably though he was try only one who did. Abby had fallen off her seat and was on the floor crippled in laughter. Palmer and Tony were clinging to each other to keep themselves upright. And of course the three older ones were trying to look disproving but failing miserably.

McGee turned his eyes over the team members obviously not happy about his new look. Gibbs finally regained some composure and asked "what happened McGee?"

McGee shrugged his shoulders "I honestly don't know boss. One minute I was taking a shower and when I stepped out of it my hair was green."

Ziva struggled with how to break it to him that he had no eyebrows. Luckily Abby did it for her "Ummm McGee your hair isn't the only thing that was touched."

"What do you mean" McGee asked looking mortified.

Jenny decided to make a contribution and put him out of his misery "McGee you have no eyebrows."

McGees face was priceless as he put his hand up to feel his eyebrows -or rather lack of eyebrows. He gave a cry of rage as he realises what someone had done.

"Someone's going to die for this" he promised.

Ziva and Tony exchanged looks and seeing these McGee blurted out "It was you two wasn't it?"

Tony and Ziva exchanged more looks as McGee put the pieces together. Then they both took off out the back door.

At the back of the house there was a jetty that overlooked a lake. Seeing this Ziva made for the jetty and bolting up the wooden planks she did a sleek dive off the end.

When she surfaced she was immediately met with a splash. Tony had decided to cannonball in. Luckily they were wearing swimming wear anyway because they had planned to go swimming in the lake anyway.

Ziva looked up to see McGee looking down at them. She grinned and same out of his reach. He was shaking his head but he was laughing. He looked funny with his green hair.

By this time the others had found their way out to them. They looked a bit surprised to see them in the water but didn't say anything.

After applying sunscreen Jenny decided she was going to come and join them in the water.

Soon eveyone was in the water save Abby who was terrified of making her pale skin anything but pale.

Now that everyone was in the water Tony flicked a bit of water at Ducky and Palmer stuck up for him by sending a wave at Tony.

Soon everyone was caught up in a huge water from get and it was only when Abby began shouting from her position sitting in the side of the jetty with her feet dipping in the water that they were getting her wet.

Ziva was having fun but she knew that even though the twins were sleepy no now they would wake up soon and want fed.

Sighing she pulled herself out of the water and began to walk towards the house.

She had timed her arrival perfectly. By the time she had dried herself and changed into a button up shirt the twins had woken up and were crying to be fed.

She carried them downstairs. When she had had Tali she had worked out a system. Breast milk in the night and early mornings. Formula the rest of the time. Right now in the time it took to warm up two bottles the twins were hysterical.

Ziva rolled her eyes. Now she had to put up with one of their screaming until she fed the other one. Damn breasts had some advantages.

Luckily just as she was beggining to feed Ash Jenny came in. She smiled at Ziva and picked up the other bottle beggining to feed her namesake.

"So" Jenny said. Ziva inwardly groaned. Her tone of voice me at she wanted to know something and wouldn't stop until she had an answer. "You and Tony?"

Ziva tried to keep her cool "What about us?"

"You slept with him." It wasn't a question.

Ziva rolled her eyes again "So what if I did" she challenged.

Jenny smiled at her "Nothing. You deserve to be happy Ziva."

Ziva gave a snort.

"You do" Jenny insisted "and there's no better man for that than Tony."

Ziva focuesd her thoughts on feeding her daughters deciding not to answer Jenny's question. Soon she was finished. The twins obviously weren't gonna sleep again so she took them out to the jetty.

Everyone stared in interest. Ziva sat down in her sun lounger. Abby looked over at the twins and she made the introductions.

When Ziva was sure she could leave the twins with Abby she jumped back into the water.

After an hour racing with Tony Ziva clambered out out of the lake. That was when she felt something wet on her back.

She span around to see Gibbs and Jenny holding water guns. "That was for the hair prank" Jenny grinned. "And this" Gibbs said, squirting them with water "Was for the eyebrows."

Ziva turned to share a look with Tony who was still in the water "Oh this is war" she promised.

 **So there is something I have to rant about. The new Gibbs. Ever since Gibbs has been shot he's been acting really different. Like he didn't even seem affected by Zivas death. That pissed me off majorly. I mean Ziva was like a daughter to him. Anyway please review and answer my questions at the start of the chapter. Love you xox**


	7. Chapter 7

So **just realised I had to write another chapter for this so I winged it and it's probably crap. But anyway please review I love reading them. Also once I go back to school I may not be able to update once a week but I will try. Anyway review and enjoy xox Also there will be Tiva soon but most of this is Jibbs and after this there isn't going to be as much Jibbs because this is a Tiva story. Its set during the night when Ziva tells Tony about Harmon and sorta after that. Also I just realised Harmon and Mark Harmon! I promise the two are not related at all I looked up Jewish names and found Harmon. It seems so cringy now tho.**

Jenny looked up as someone entered her room. She had been mulling over what Ziva had told her on the plane on the way over.

Ziva had finally plucked up the courage to tell her what Harmon had been doing to her. Jenny had been shocked. She had always thought that there wasn't something quite right about Harmon and their relationship.

Ziva hadnt seemed comfortable around him and Harmon had watched her with an eagle eye. It felt like everything she did would be brought up later and used against her.

Ziva had seemed sad when he died but she had also seemed relieved. "And" Jenny mused who could blame her.

Jenny had planned to get an early night and encourage Ziva to talk to Tony in the morning. But when he had came into her room everything had changed."So I think we need to talk" Gibbs said.

"Do we?" Jenny was trying to keep her cool. She knew what Gibbs was about to question her about.

Gibbs sat down at the end of her bed "So."

Jenny rolled her eyes. She had known Gibbs for years and that tone usually meant something.

"You killed La Grenouille." It was most defenitley not a question.

"So?" Jenny was getting defensive. It was years ago. He needed to move on.

"You killed him and didn't own up, you let Tony take the blame!" Gibbs was angry there was no doubt about it.

Jenny was pissed "So what? If I had owned up do you have any idea how much trouble I would have been in."

Gibbs face softened "You could have told me."

Jenny scoffed "What would you do that could help?"

"I don't know what I could have done buts least I could have tried to help." Gibbs stressed.

Jenny nodded. There was so much she wanted to say but no way to say it. Deciding it would be better to come straight out she blurted it out. "I think we should just be friends."

She saw Gibbs registering this - he seemed relieved. "That's a good idea."

Jenny relaxed and lay back on the bed. "So what's Ncis like now?"

Gibbs shrugged "Same old. Vance is director, DiNozzo has Tali, McGee has a girlfriend, Palmer is married and has a baby, Ellie is nice and the rest if us are the same old people.

Jenny sighed "I heard about you're father -I'm sorry." Jenny leant forward and hugged him.

Gibbs liked the feeling of her comforting embrace. Jenny decided to shock him though "If you had been there you would have figured it out sooner."

Gibbs was confused "What?"

Jenny covered her mouth. Deciding she may as well tell him she explained "Zivas husband Harmon was hitting her.

Gibbs looked angry "When did she tell you?"

"On the plane in the way over" she confessed. She knew how Gobbs was feeling. She had been shocked that Ziva couldn't tell her. She had thought that they had shared everything.

She gave Gibbs a stern look. "Don't say anything to her! She's had to give up one child because of its safety and she's been left as a single mother with twin girls.

Gibbs seemed to relax on the bed. "So what are her twins like?"

Jenny smiled "They're lovely. They look exactly like Ziva and they're easy babies too. You'll meet them tommorow."

Gibbs got up. "I'll see you tommorow then?"

Jenny shrugged "Looks like it."

Gibbs nodded and as soon as he left the room Jenny rolled over bad let a satisfied smile spread over her face.

 **So this chapter is the definition of crap. I really don't like it but I needed something to publish. I've decided this story will be Tiva from now on and there won't be any more Jibbs. Review and tell me what you think xox**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes I'm very bad at updating but I have an unhealthy obsession with pretty little liars and it took over my life! But this chapter is bad and the next chapter will be dramatic and I will include more Tiva romance in the next chapter. Anyway drop a review and tell me what you thought! If you've been reading this story then thank you so so so much! Anyway hope you are all enjoying this it was my first attempt at a NCIS fanfic. I have no idea how many chapters this is gonna end up at probably 20 chapters or something!**

Ziva woke up that morning and as she rolled over and looked at Tony's sleeping face she was filled with sadness. Today was the day she would have to say goodbye to Tony.

She would have loved to come back to NCIS or ask Tony to come to Israel. She would have done anything just to see him every day.

But if course she knew these weren't practical. How could they be. Tony had his life and she had hers.

But if course there was an ache inside her. An ache so powerful it felt like part of her was missing. It was because Tali wasn't there. She loved Tony and Tali more than life itself.

Ziva pushed this out if her mind as she began to get dressed that morning. She pulled on her running clothes and grabbing her iPod left the house.

When she returned Tony was sitting up in bed. He smiled as she came in. She felt her heart breaking. She had to tell him the realistic option.

"Listen Tony we need to talk." Why was it so hard to say those words?

Tony shrugged "Yeah anything!"

"We can't be together." She could now feel her heart breaking, splintering into a million tiny pieces.

Tonys face fell. "Why not?"

The answer was so simple, so obvious but it hurt to say it "Because you are in Dc and I am in Israel."

Tony reached forward to grab her arm. "Listen Ziva you could come to DC with me."

Ziva jumped back like she had been burned. Why couldn't he understand. She would give up her life in Israel in a heartbeat but she had to be realistic. It would be hard to get a job in DC and Ziva was defenitley not a stay at home mum.

She shook her head slowly. "Tony that isn't practical. I have twins to think about."

Tony looked angry. "And Talis a little girl without her mum."

Ziva was furious. How did he think that she didn't care about Tali. She had been her life until the terriorists had ruined everything.

"Tony leave it NOW!" Giving him a withering look she left the room.

In a rage she stormed down to breakfast. Jenny and Gibbs were sitting at the Tavel and both looked up as she came in.

She glared at them, daring them to challenge her. Jenny rolled her eyes and turned back to her conversation with Gibbs.

She grabbed an apple and bit into it. Gibbs broke the silence by saying "Our flight leaves today."

Ziva nodded "ok." She saw that Gibbs had expected more of a fight but right now she didn't care. All she wanted to do was get in a plane to Israel. Back home. Back to normality.

She pulled out her phone and didn't bother looking up when Ducky entered the room. He started talking to Jenny and Gibbs all of them reflecting on a mission years ago.

Ziva finished her apple an got up. She had woken up early that morning. It meant that now it was time for the twins feed.

She dreaded heading upstairs and into the room where Tony was bound to be. As she had it luck was on her side.

When she went up Tony was in the bathroom. He was probably botching about her to McGee Ziva thought ruefully. She had messed up big time.

Tony was perfect for her. But they wanted different things.

Ziva stood at the window watching as the chauffeur drive the NCIS team away to the airport. Her flight to Israel was a night flight. It meant that the twins might sleep in the plane as it was a private one.

When she watched them drive away Ziva couldn't help but feel she had made the biggest mistake if her life.


	9. Chapter 9

**No I'm not going to drag out the argument too long. They're going to make up in the very next chapter! You could be a bit surprised by this chapter but I just decided fed I neede** **d something big to bring Tiva together again. I decided it would be good for them. Basically we haven't seen any spoilers because of course I get bored! Aneya enjoy and review to tell me what you think!**

 _Twelve weeks later!_

Ziva stared in shock at white stick she was holding. This couldn't be happening again. She had only just recovered from having the twins.

Logically Ziva knew that there was no reason she couldn't be pregnant. Her and Tony hadn't used a condom and her periods had already started again.

The only thing that had prompted her to take a test was that she had been throwing up in the mornings and that she hadn't had a period for a whole twelve weeks.

For a minute Ziva was transported back to when she had found out she was pregnant with Tali.

 _Ziva lay on the bed a box and stick discarded beside her. She was in tears. The white stick had just confirmed something. Something that although she loved was bound to make a huge impact on her life._

 _She wasn't even sure if she wanted this. To be a mother was a huge responsibility. It meant that it wasn't just her anymore._

 _Money wasn't a problem as she still had money Ari had left her as well as her father. It was the thought that she was an ex assassion. How could she love?_

 _The answer to this was simple. Tony had taught her to love_ _! Everyday she had found herself falling a little deeper in love with him._

 _Now she we determined to bring up his child. To give it the life she had never had._

 _The only thing was telling Tony. He seemed happy without her. In his emails he had written about a replacement for her - a blonde girl called Ellie._

 _Ziva sighed. For all she knew him and Ellie could be engaged and expecting a baby if her own. It had been four whole months since she had left and she had been stupid enough to ignore the nausea and more importantly the fact that her monthly hadn't came. For four whole months._

 _Now Ziva was alone and had a child to bring up. She was almost tempted to tell the team. But she couldn't. They had replaced her and she wasn't an agent anymore. That was it._

Ziva thought back to the feeling she had had back then. She had been stupid. But now she had a chance. Now she had a chance to have a family with Tony.

Ziva made her decision in a split second. She would tell Tony. She would give him a chance to be in her babies life.

She could text him and and ask him to talk. But then he might not take her seriously. She needed to do something different.

Suddenly Ziva had an idea. She picked up the pregnancy test and snapping a photo of it she turned to contacts. Selecting Tony's number she sent him a text.

 _We need to talk!_

Selecting the photo of the pregnancy test she sent that as well. Now all she had t do was wait and see what his response was.

* * *

Very special agent Tony DiNozzo was sitting his desk at the bullpen. It had Ben a boring day.

No cases and nothing to do. It was in days like today he would engage in his favourite pastime. Annoying Ziva.

But now Ziva wasn't here and teasing Ellie just didn't have the same fun to it.

It was then that he felt his phone going of. Pulling it out to check he was shocked to see the message was from Ziva.

When he saw it his entire face paled. Had he seen the photo right? Was it defenitley his?

It was there clear as day. The rest even showed how many weeks she was and it showed that Ziva was around twelve weeks. The same time he had slept with her!

Across the bullpen Ellie watched him curiously "Are you ok Tony?"

Tony jumped a mile when she spoke to him but he recovered himself "Yeah sure I'm great."

He had no idea how this was going to plan out for. Ziva was carrying his child and they were far far away from each other yet again.

Suddenly he thought about how much he had regretted missing out on Talis years as s baby and realised that he didn't want this for the new baby.

Grabbing his mouse he began to type frantically in the keyboard. Bringing up the page he was disappointed to see that there were no available flights to Israel for four weeks.

He wouldn't be able to cope waiting around but it seemed he would have to. After all this might give Ziva a chance to think.

He knew that some people wouldn't be happy about this. Suddenly Tony paled at the thought of what Ziva had told him last time they saw each other.

She had said that Jenny lived near her. And knowing Jenny she wouldn't be best pleased at him just turning up.

But Tony was now determined to be a part of his child's life. He wanted to be the dad that it came running in from school to see. He wanted to be the dad that it could come to for anything.

He sent a look down at the picture in his desk. "We're going to mommy Tali."

 **New chapter earlier than I thought but I had inspiration. Anyway updates will be less regular because I'm going back to school. Please R &R. Hope your all enjoying this so far.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry Havnt updated in ages! I have really bad writers block but I'm still trying to write this and also I went back to school last Friday and my teachers think it's ok to pile a whole lot of homework on me. I have no idea when I'll update again and have no idea when this'll be up because of it! I can't update as regularly because schools hectic and I got two new rabbits. I may be getting a litter of kits soon (baby rabbits) I'll try and update when I think if a new chapter but when I finish this story on taking a break for awhile. Fanfiction takes up a lot of time for me. This'll be really bad because I'm trying to write with writers block. This story will probably end soon. Anyway it's gonna be so so so bad because I have no ideas. Please drop a review and tell me what you think! And I did change the name and summary because it's going in a different direction than I thought**

Tony was sitting at his desk staring at a photo of Zivas twelve week scan. After he had tried to get a flight to Israel and failed he has began to Skype and text her regularly not wanting to miss it on his child's life. Ziva was fifteen weeks pregnant and had her scan a week early because of appointment shortages.

The team knew he was talking to Ziva again but no one knew about Ziva and Tony's newest baby. Ellie questioned him about Ziva and he was having trouble keeping the huge secret about the baby.

It seemed weird but Tony was scared for this baby being born. He was scared in case he lost Ziva or the baby but Tony was also scared about how the team would act. The team were going to be happy but Tony knew once Ziva reached thirty weeks he was leaving NCIS to go and live in Israel.

Thwy were going to raise Ashlyn and Jennifer as Tony's children and Ziva had decided not to find out the gender of the new baby. She wanted to have Tony beside her and she wanted him to go through it with her.

Seeing Gibbs come into the room he hurriedly stuffed the scan photo into his pocket. Gibbs stood beside his desk. "Go home and pack a bag."

Tony looked questioningly across the bullpen at McGee and Ellie who mirrored his look of confusion. "Where are we going boss."

Gibbs looked him in the eyes "We DiNozzo are going to Israel." Tony felt his heart miss a beat. Israel? Ziva was over there. He could make it to his baby's sixteen week scan.

Tony didn't need telling twice. He jumped up from his chair and grabbing his keys basically ran out of the bullpen. McGee and Ellie exchanged questioning looks and shrugging followed him.

* * *

As soon as Tony was at home he shoved his and Talis clothes into a bag and grabbed a few bits. He wasn't really bothered. Ziva had told him she had a new house in Israel and she had told him that he could buy anything he needed over in Israel.

The conversation he had had in the car in the way to the house with Ziva had been one of the best of his life. Ziva had been thrilled that he was coming over bad she could wait to see Tali again.

He would drop Tali off at Zivas. Since the flight was at five they would be in Israel for two pm local time from there it was an hour drive to Zivas. That way he could do his work with MCRT and be at Zivas that night. Ziva had her scan in the morning and when he had to go home he would leave Tali with Ziva and go back to DC to sort out a few things, say a few goodbyes and hand in his resignation. It was that simple.

Heading out the door and picking Tali up form the daycare he was optimistic. It was only when he was in the elevator at NCIS that he began to feel doubts. He was taking his daughter halfway across the world to see her mother. It wasn't normal.

Pushing those doubts out of his mind he stepped out the elevator and made his way over to the bullpen. Seeing everyone standing there was like a warm hug. He was going to Ziva. He was going home.


	11. Chapter 11

**My updating is crazy because I have so much schoolwork so forgive me if I don't update for awhile school is mental and social and personal lives have had to be put in hold. Hope you all enjoy this chapter but bit sure how many more I'm gonna do I have a plot plan but nothing ever goes to plan for me soooooo. Havnt seen NCIS season 14 yet because it isn't out where i live but tbh I'm not too upset because it isn't the same without Cote. I'm also s bad because I don't update enough but I have a ten page history essay that I Havnt done yet so you can't say I'm not productive:)**

Tony DiNozzo smiled as the taxi pulled up outside a classic Israeli farmhouse. Today was a big day for Tali. In the plane she had been so excited bouncing about in her seat and telling anyone who would listen that she was going to see her ima.

He knew that Tali was excited but he was thrilled too. Today he was going to see his love and tommorow he was going to see his baby on a screen for the first time. Ziva had said she didn't want to find out the sex and Tony was so thrilled to be a father again he didn't care.

Clinbing out of the taxi he grabbed Tali and their bags and went to knock on the door. Before he could knock the door flew open and a very excited Ziva looked out.

Tali gave a squeal and leaping out of her mothers arms she grabbed Zivas legs in a thrilled hug. Ziva bent down and embraced her Ina tight hug.

When she looked up Tony could see her face was wet with tears "I've been waiting for this moment for so long."

Tony grinned at the touching moment between mother and daughter. When Ziva stood she was in a clingy black vest top and you could see the small developing bump. She looked beautiful.

Ziva gave Tony a small smile and led him inside. The house was tastefully decorated with dark oak furnishings and with walls painted plum.

Ziva saw Tony pookeing and said "I bought it about thirteen weeks ago after my last one was blown up by that animal."

Tony laughed. Even when pregnant Ziva was fiery. "Gibbs and the team are at a hotel" he explained. "I decided to drop Tali off here and then head back to them."

Ziva nodded "What time will you be back at tonight."

Tony laughed yet another time "We sound like an old married couple." He pulled her into his chest "God I've missed you Zee."

Ziva smiled and looking down she put her hand on her stomach. "We can't wait to meet you baby."

Tony checked his watch. Damn. He wanted to say with Ziva and his babies all day but the team would be getting suspicious soon. Sighing he smiled and Ziva and told her "I'll be back in around three hours.

Ziva nodded and blowing kisses to her and Tali he turned around and rushed out the door.

* * *

As the taxi pulled up at the hotel Tony shifted restlessly. He was getting tired of risking his life especially when he had a young family to look after. It wasn't right. He wanted to resign right this second and go back to Zivas stick in a film and cuddle his family in his arms.

But if course that wasn't possible. He had to do his job one last time. He had to finish things properly.

Team Gibbs were sitting outside at a table waiting for him. He smiled and waved and acted as if everything was ok. But it wasn't. On the inside he was facing the biggest dilemma of his life.

He had to choose between living in America and being a federal agent or living in Israel and spending time with his family.

It should have been such a hard choice. But it wasn't. His heart was screaming out that he wanted to stay in Israel and live with Ziva. When Gibbs had been shit it had taught him that life was too short. You needed to spend it with who you loved.

 **So I have a poll up on my profile that I would appreciate if you all went and voted in. It's about Tony and Zivas baby like what will you want it to be and will it be a single baby, twins, triplets or more. And boy or girl. Please go vote because I may need it to do the next chapter. Anyway drop a review and please tell me what you all think. Xox**


End file.
